Moves That Could Kill
by ShutUpAndPaddle
Summary: Moves That Could Kill: Explanation is in the title really. Will Ryan and his colleague come out unharmed? Will we find out how the situation arose?
1. Chapter 1

**Moves That Could Kill**

**Chapter 1**

It was a hot day in Miami, the sun was high in the sky and beaming down apon the buildings and people going about their daily lives. The beach was filled with sunbathers and those travelling; everyone was enjoying the hot sun and completely clear skies. Miami always seemed to glow orange when the sun was at its best, it was beautiful. The team were all at the lab having a pretty uneventful day – it was weird, because it was uneventful, there was always something going on in Miami, but not that day. It had them all on edge, they only had a day like that once in a blue moon, it seemed unsettling. But they could all catch up on the heaps of paperwork they had to complete. Horatio was sat in his office with a very tall pile of files; he looked at them and exhaled. He picked the top one up and began to get to work. Zoë and Ryan where in the lab together sorting out evidence and files casually talking. Eric was in the lab next door sorting out his own stuff as he walked into the lab where Zoë and Ryan where to ask them a question. They answered at Eric looked at Ryan.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked growing concerned Ryan who looked up at Eric confused.

"Yeah." Ryan asked as he stood up straight and lowered his eye brows looking at him confused.

"You just look a little pale." Eric said as he studied Ryan's face.

"I noticed that earlier…" Zoë said now looking at Ryan a little concerned.

"Guys, I feel fine." Ryan said with a small chuckle trying to brush it off.

"Aww, is my pretty boy coming down with something?" Zoë said with a little sarcasm in her voice as Eric turned to her and laughed. Ryan crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at her as Zoë grinned at him cheekily.

"I'm only joking honey." Zoë said with a smile at him lowering her head.

"Eric darling, why don't you move your stuff into here? You don't have to work on your own." She said with a sweet smile.

"Do you think that's a good idea? None of us would get any work done!" Eric said with a grin at her.

"Ahh, I see – you're being the sensible one! You remind me of my old teachers… they used to separate us…" Zoë said looking up thinking back to her school days.

"I can't think why…" Ryan said with a cheeky grin.

"Oii, don't be so cheeky, I was a very good student." Zoë said with her gleaming grin.

"I bet you were actually one of the loud and hyperactive ones who just wouldn't shut up…" Ryan said with his grin widening and eyebrows raising waiting for her to attack him back.

"Hey, I wasn't that loud, granted I had a few moments of madness, but every child does! There were louder people; I just… enjoyed socialising… a lot." She said with a smile as she placed a folder on the desk.

"Socialising… hmm…" Ryan said looking at her.

"Oh and I bet you were the kid who put his hand up and reminded the teacher of the homework that was set!" Zoë chuckled along with Eric.

"That's definitely got to be true!" Eric said with a smile and Zoë flashed a glistening white smile as Ryan got a little embarrassed.

"It is true! I knew it!" Zoë said a little louder smiling and chuckling a little more now.

"See! This is what I mean… I need to get on now; I'll see you guys a little later." Eric said as he picked up his file with a wide smile.

"See you later honey." Zoë said with a smile as she moved to the other end of the desk to pick something else up with a wide smile.

"See you later Delko." Ryan said as he carried on with his work. 10 minutes passed and Ryan took his lab coat off to take his jacket off and then placed it on the coat hanger as he put his lab coat back on. Zoë looked up briefly from her work and went back to work immediately as did Ryan. Another 5 minutes passed and they were silent, completely concentrating on the tasks at hand.

Ryan was feeling hot so he tugged at his shirt a little to try and circulate the air surrounding his body in the shirt. He began to feel a little dizzy and lightheaded so he placed his hands on the desk to steady himself as he took a few deep breaths. He blinked a few times to try and clear his head but it didn't seem to work. Zoë looked up at him and saw him leaning on the desk, looking unsteady.

"Hey honey, are you okay?" Zoë said as she gently put the file down on the desk looking at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ryan said as he exhaled and let go of the desk to stand up straight to show her that he was fine. His breathing was deep and he was very pale.

"Ryan, come and sit down honey." Zoë said as she began to walk over to him from the other side of the lab. She got halfway to him when his legs buckled, his eyes rolled back and his body fell to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"RYAN!" Zoë shouted as she began to run over to him. Eric heard her shout and looked up peering into the lab they were in. He saw Zoë running over to where Ryan was standing and then she disappeared behind the desk as she knelt down.

"Ryan, can you hear me honey? Ryan?" Zoë called loudly as she placed her gentle hand on his face. Eric made his way into the lab they were in.

Zoë was knelt down next to Ryan, she opened his eyes with her thumb to check if they were reacting to the light. They reacted well. '_Circulation is good.'_ She thought to herself as she leant down and put her cheek and ear to his mouth and nose – he was breathing well.

"Ryan, come on honey. You're okay. Ryan?" Zoë called and then Eric walked in and over to them as he saw Zoë leaning over Ryan who was sprawled over the floor. He stood and watched, shocked to be seeing Ryan like this. She quickly popped all of the poppers on his lab coat. She gently undid his tie from around his neck and placed it next to her; she then began to undo the top 4 buttons of his shirt as it was a little tight around his chest. She pulled the shirt apart to give him breathing space; she gently placed a caring hand on his chest, she felt that he was a little warm. Zoë then picked up his right leg and rolled him towards her placing him in the recovery position after quickly running her hands down the back of his neck. She saw how he fell, he didn't do anything to his neck or back so she decided it was safe to roll him. She pinched his ear to see whether he responded to a painful stimulus, but she got nothing from him.

"What's happened?" Eric said as his brain caught up with the situation, still shocked.

"He's just fainted." Zoë said as she placed her right hand under his head, she placed her left hand on the other side of his face as she bent down and gently stroked his face with her left thumb.

"Ryan honey, can you hear me?" She asked loudly, looking at his placid face. She sat up and gently placed her left hand on his shoulder.

"He's too warm." She said to herself, she then took his pulse. "It's a little weak, but that's to be expected." She placed her hand on his hip and bent over him.

"Ryan can you hear me honey?" She asked as he began to regain consciousness again.

"Mmm." Ryan answered as he began to wriggle.

"Honey stay still for me for a moment please. I've got you, don't worry you're okay." Zoë said calmly as she stroked the side of his head with her right thumb.

"Shall I call for an ambulance?" Eric asked looking down at them.

"Give it a few minutes, I think he's probably just coming down with something, I don't think it's urgent." Zoë said as she looked up to Eric.

"Is there anything I can do?" Eric asked a little concerned looking down at Ryan who was placed in the recovery position under Zoë's grip.

"Could you please get him some water?" Zoë said as she looked back down to Ryan.

"Are you still with me honey?" She asked as she bent down again, close to his face.

"Yeah." Ryan said as he came around a little more.

"Good. How are you feeling darling?" Zoë said softly as she still held on to him but quickly glanced up for Eric with the water.

"A little weak, what happened?" Ryan asked as he came round a little more now.

"You fainted honey, don't worry." Ryan looked up at her as she leant over him a little, as Eric walked in with a cup of water.

"Thank you Eric, just place it on the desk for now." Zoë said as she shifted her hand on Ryan's hip as she looked up. Ryan's mind began to race when he felt her gentle hands on him.

'_Oh lord… she's so close to him… think of something else… toothpaste, think of toothpaste…' _Ryan thought as she shifted her hand again as she looked back down to Ryan who had fully come around.

"Okay honey, do you think you can sit up?" Zoë asked as she looked down to Ryan with caring eyes.

"Yeah." Ryan said as he blinked his eyes a few times. He began to feel a little drowsy again.

"Okay, slowly sit up; I'm going to kneel behind you, just in case you pass out on us again. Okay?" Ryan shifted as he slowly sat up with Zoë's help. Eric leant on the desk, observing.

"How are you feeling now?" Zoë asked as she knelt behind him with her right hand on his right shoulder. She didn't let him sit up completely under his own strength, she leant him against her as she knelt behind him.

"I feel fine." Ryan said mumbling a little. She placed her left hand against his forehead, pushing it back against her chest gently. She then moved her hand to place it delicately on his strong chest where his shirt was open. He looked down to see what was going on; he felt her soft hand against his chest. He seemed to be a little confused.

"Ryan, you're a little warm, can I take this lab coat off you please?"

"Yeah." Ryan said as he nodded his head. Zoë gently pulled the lab coat off him and handed it to Eric. Ryan was breathing a little too rapidly.

"Can you have some water for me please?" Zoë asked him.

"Mmm." Ryan mumbled as he nodded his head. Eric passed him the cup of water but didn't let go as he wasn't sure Ryan had a hold of it properly. Eric looked at Zoë a little concerned. Ryan slumped against Zoë more, not sitting under his own strength at all, feeling weak. Eric took the water away. Zoë picked his head up with her left hand and leant it against her chest.

"Are you with me sweetie?" She asked as she moved her head to the side, getting a good look at him.

"Mmm." He said as he looked up at her, looking exhausted.

"Sweetie, I need you to slow your breathing down okay. Slow deep breaths, okay?" Zoë said calmly. Ryan nodded and began to slow his breathing down.

"Well done darling, you're doing really well." Zoë said gently stroking his neck with her right thumb.

"Ryan, can you tell me where you are honey?" Zoë asked sweetly.

"Home." Ryan answered as he took a deep breath.

"Ryan, does your head hurt?" Zoë asked as she ran her left hand over the back of his head, worried that he had hit his head. His head was fine.

"No." Ryan said bluntly, Eric looked at Ryan's vacant face.

"Zoë, he's definitely not right." Eric said with worry in his eyes looking from Ryan to Zoë. Zoë gave Eric a nod as she gently stroked the side of Ryan's face.

"Ryan honey, we're going to call an ambulance and you're going to go to hospital to get checked over, okay?" Zoë said clearly, close to him.

"No, no ambulance, I'm okay." Ryan slurred getting a little agitated.

"Ryan, you need to get checked out." Zoë said a little more forcefully.

"No." Ryan said getting a little more agitated. Zoë completely understood, she didn't like ambulances either, or hospitals. Although, Ryan hadn't caused a fuss before about it. She wasn't sure whether he was agitated and not wanting to go because he was really unwell and confused, or because he was well, just very tired.

"Ryan honey, can you tell me what day it is?" Zoë asked looking at him, studying him.

"9.15." Ryan said looking at her a little confused.

"Ryan, we're going to the hospital, I'll take you. Is that better?" Zoë said as she looked into his eyes. He seemed to think for a little while.

"Mmm." Ryan mumbled agitated.

"Is that a yes or no?" Zoë asked not understanding him. Ryan looked around the room looking a little confused.

"Ryan, concentrate on me please honey. I'm taking you to the hospital, can you stand up? Or shall we get the wheelchair?" Zoë asked as he looked back to her.

"I stand." Ryan said not really knowing what just came out of his mouth. She knew there was not much use arguing with him about him walking, he'd only completely refuse to go otherwise.

"Okay honey, you stand up slowly, we're going to help you." Zoë said as she took hold of his arm and gently hauled him up as Eric took a step closer and took a hold of his other arm. Zoë put Ryan's left arm around the back of her neck, as did Eric with his right. They slowly walked out with Ryan as Zoë picked up her bag; they slowly walked him out to Zoë's hummer.

"Eric, could you please let Horatio know what's happening." Zoë asked as they got to the hummer.

"Of course." Eric said.

"You got him?" Zoë asked as Eric said "yes." Zoë let go of Ryan and opened the passenger door. Eric helped get Ryan into the seat.

"Thank you Eric, I've got it from here." Zoë said as she closed the door.

"Do you want me to follow?" Eric asked.

"Oh no thank you honey, we'll be fine. I'm going to ring Nathan on the way, he'll help. You stay here and get that work done." Zoë said as she walked around to her door with a small smile at Eric.

"Thanks Eric." She said as she opened her door, Eric nodded and turned around pulling his phone out to ring Horatio. Zoë jumped in the hummer.

"How are you doing honey?" Zoë asked as she leant through the gap in the seats to place her handbag on the back seat.

"Mmm." Ryan mumbled as she leant back and looked at him.

"Open your eyes for me honey, stay with me." Zoë said as she stuck the keys in the ignition.

"Put your seatbelt on as well please darling." Zoë said as she stuck hers on. Ryan just looked down at his lap not paying any attention.

"Honey, I'm going to put your seatbelt on okay." Zoë said calmly knowing that Ryan was delirious and not very well. She unbuckled her own and leant over Ryan who lifted his head in shock seeing Zoë lean over him and grab the seatbelt the other side of him. She pulled it across him and looked up at him as he looked at her with confusion crossing his face. She untwisted the belt around his lap and chest. She very gently placed the back of her hand against his cheek, feeling that he was even hotter. She adjusted the air-con fans and directed them all at him and pulled on his shirt again, to try and expose more skin.

"It's okay honey." She said as she placed her hand on his arm as she pulled her seatbelt across herself. She turned the keys and started the engine and pulled away.

"Ryan, you still with me honey?" She asked sweetly, quickly glancing over to him.

"Hey, Ryan are you with me honey?" She said a little louder. He jumped and looked over to her. "Zoë?" He said as he looked at her, sleepily.

"You're alright honey." She said as she concentrated on the road when her phone rang.

"Zoe Chambers." She answered.

"Zoë, it's Horatio, where are you now?" Horatio questioned as he walked out of the building.

"I'm driving to the hospital now with Ryan." Zoë said as Horatio jumped in his hummer.

"Zoe–" Horatio began.

"Hold on Horatio, sorry." Zoë said as she needed to particularly concentrate on this part of the road as Horatio pulled away in his hummer.

"Sorry Horatio, tricky part, go ahead." Zoë said as she concentrated on the driving.

"Zoë, I'm on my way to the hospital too, I'll meet you there." Horatio said as he was driving there too.

"Horatio you don't need to, it's okay. I was going to call Nathan–"

"Zoë, I insist." Horatio said.

"Anyway, I'm on my way there now, I should–" Horatio was cut off.

"RYAN!" She screamed and a few seconds later the phone went dead.

"Zoë? Zoë!" Horatio yelled down the phone as he put his blue lights on and sped up. All manner of things started running through his head; he couldn't understand why she'd yell Ryan's name and then why the phone cut off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Horatio was racing down the motorway when he came across a silver hummer which was at the side of the road mangled, the roof had been pushed down where it had obviously rolled and came to a halt wrapped around a telephone pole. Horatio's eyes widened as he quickly pulled over and jumped out the car with the blue lights still whirling around. He ran over to the passenger side door which was closer to him and yanked it open, he looked in and stepped up.

"Ryan! Zoë! Can you hear me?" He yelled at them as he studied them – both their arms had dropped to the side and heads flopped forward.

"WOLFE?!" Horatio yelled as he gently slid two fingers up to Ryan's neck to feel for a pulse. He had a strong pulse so Horatio jumped down and radioed for back up and an ambulance as he ran around the hummer and pulled on Zoë's door.

It wouldn't open so he yelled out Zoë's name and try again. He pulled with all his strength and the door finally swung open. He jumped up and stood on the ledge.

"ZOE?" He yelled as he again gently slid two fingers up to Zoë's neck to feel for her pulse, as his fingertips lightly pressed into her neck she let out a small moan.

"Zoë sweetheart, you're okay, help is on its way." Horatio said as he slid his hand down to her shoulder. Zoë tried to pick her head up.

"Sweetheart, I want you to remain still for me." Horatio said as he very gently stroked her shoulder.

"Ryan, can you hear me?" Horatio said with a raised voice as Zoë picked her head up.

"Sweetheart, stay still please. You're okay." Horatio said softly still waiting for Ryan's response. Zoë looked up to Horatio and squinted in the bright light at him.

"Sweetheart, stay still please." Horatio pleaded with her. Horatio saw the blood running down her face and the air-bag burn on her face as she looked up at him.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Horatio asked as he looked into her confused eyes as she blinked a few times. She looked around getting her surroundings and saw Ryan sitting next to her still unconscious.

"Ryan?" She whispered. "Horatio, Ryan!" Zoë said as she scrambled to find her seatbelt buckle.

"Sweetheart, help is on its way, stay still for me please." Horatio said gently applying a little more force on her shoulder.

"Ouch! Horatio." She said as he removed his hand from her shoulder and down to her forearm.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but please stay still for me." Horatio apologised realising that she must be in a lot of pain. She undid her seatbelt with her right hand.

"Horatio, my first aid kit is in the boot." She said looking at him with seriousness. Horatio let go of Zoë and ran around to the boot and opened it. Zoë got up in pain and stepped over to Ryan, she placed her left foot between his legs, keeping her right in the drivers' foot well. There really wasn't much space as the front of the hummer had been pushed in a little.

"Ryan can you hear me honey?" She said as she was bent over.

"Ryan?" She questioned as she carefully took his pulse. She could see the rise and fall of his chest so she knew he was breathing. Horatio came running back over to Zoë's driver door.

"Zoë! What are you doing? I told you not to move!" Horatio said getting very worried.

"Horatio! I can't remember anything!" Zoë said as she shook her head, she took a deep breath. '_Ah, check his neck! Keep calm Zoë, he needs you.'_ She thought to herself. Zoë very carefully ran her fingers over the back of his neck, checking for any dislocations or obvious breaks in his c-spine.

"Zoë, what are you doing?" Horatio asked.

"Checking his neck." Zoë said getting a little frustrated.

"No breaks." She said to herself.

"Ryan honey, I'm just going to move your head." Zoë said as she placed both of her hands gently over each side of his head. Zoë very carefully picked his head up and held it straight, she hissed in pain herself.

"Horatio, I need you to get in the back behind him." Horatio did as she asked, he knew that she knew what she was doing. Horatio hopped in the back and placed the first aid kit next to him.

"I need you to very gently replace my hands with yours; you need to hold his head as still as you can." Zoë said calmly as Horatio sat forward on the seat and placed his hands over hers. She gently slid her hands out from under his.

"Well done, now stay there please." Zoë said as she then asked Ryan to open his eyes. He didn't respond to her.

"Ryan can you hear me?" She called out a little louder. When she got no response she pinched his ear and still didn't get a response.

"GCS is 3…" Zoë said to herself as she leant through the gap and grabbed her first aid kit – it was quite a large bag." She placed it on the drivers' seat and opened it, she pulled on a pair of gloves and then very gently ran her hands over his head, starting at the forehead.

"Ryan honey, I'm just going to put a bandage on your head." She said softly as she pulled out a large bandage and very carefully put it over the head wound as blood still trickled down both of their heads. She didn't feel anything else, just the wound on the right side of his head.

"Zoë, you need to be looked at too." Horatio said from behind the seat.

"Horatio, Ryan is priority at the moment." Zoë said as she pulled out a small pulse oximeter and placed it on his finger.

"His oxygen levels are good." She said to herself as she pulled out a small torch light.

"Ryan, I'm just going to shine a light into your eyes okay honey." Zoë hissed as she lifted her left arm and opened his eyes with her thumb and shone the light.

"Well done honey, you're doing really well." She said as she shone the light from eye to eye looking at the reaction.

"Have you called for an ambulance?" Zoë said looking over Ryan, waiting for Horatio's answer.

"Yes, I called about 4 minutes ago." Horatio answered and then they both heard sirens in the distance. Zoë dropped her left arm gently and with her right hand she very gently ran her hand over his ribs, feeling for any broken ones.

"No broken ribs." She said to herself again. She picked up her left arm again hissing with pain and ran her hands down both of his shoulders and arms, feeing for any breaks or open fractures. She then felt both of his hands, separately. She didn't feel any and then stepped back with her left foot back into the drivers' foot well. She gently yet firmly felt around Ryan's abdomen, feeling for any bleeds and hard areas. There was none. She stepped back and placed her left foot between Ryan's feet.

"Horatio, I need you to keep him still while I do this." She said as she placed her hands on each side of his pelvis.

"Do what?" Horatio questioned.

"Check his pelvis." Zoë said as she gently applied a little bit of force and pushed on his pelvis.

"No movement, that's good." She said to herself again, she placed her left foot in the drivers footwell again.

"Well done Horatio, you're doing a good job." Zoë said as she the bent over and ran her hands from top to bottom of Ryan's legs.

"What are you doing?" Horatio asked worried.

"Checking for fractures, don't worry; you're doing a good job Horatio." She said as she took another step and placed her left leg between his again. Fire and rescue turned up and the fire fighters ran around to the doors.

"His name is Ryan Wolfe, he has a wound to the head, no obvious fractures, we've immobilised his head, I've checked his neck – no obvious breaks or fractures, I haven't been able to get to his back, he's been unconscious for about… hmmm… 8 minutes? GCS is 3 and has been throughout the whole time, his oxygen sats are good… erm… I think that's all." The ambulance then turned up.

"Thank you miss…" one of the fire and rescue crew said asking for her name.

"Detective Chambers." She said.

"You need to get looked at as well, were you driving?"

"He's priority." She ordered as another crew member took over for Horatio. Horatio hopped out of the hummer as Zoë stepped back into the drivers' seat. The two paramedics ran around to both sides of the hummer as Zoë climbed out and slowly walked over to Horatio.

"Ma'am please come with us, we need to check you over." One of the paramedics asked.

"No, you look at him first."

"We need to–"

"He's priority!" She said as she raised her voice. The paramedic nodded at her and made his way over to Ryan. Most of their job was already done and they quickly got him out and strapped to the spinal board.

"Well done Horatio, I'm sorry if I got a little stressed back there…" She said as she looked at Ryan being wheeled over to the waiting ambulance.

"Don't worry, you did really well. I'm glad that we had you there!" Horatio said looking at her; he could see the worry on her face as she looked at Ryan. Horatio placed his right hand on her chin and guided her face over to him.

"Sweetheart, you did a fantastic job, he's lucky to have had you with him. Don't worry, he's in good hands." Horatio said looking into her eyes trying to reassure her. His eyes wandered up to the gash on the left side of her head.

"Sweetheart, we need to get that sorted out." Horatio said softly as he lightly turned her head to get a better look at it.

"I'll get it checked out when I know Ryan is getting the care he needs." Zoë said as she broke from Horatio's hand and looked back over to the ambulance where they were checking him over thoroughly. They had attached the ECG leads to his chest and giving him the care he needed. Horatio looked over too, worried for Ryan, but he was also worried for Zoë.

"Your neck and back doesn't hurt does it?" Horatio questioned still looking over to Ryan watching the paramedics like a hawk.

"No." She said defensively, about a minute after she reached out and gripped his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Zoë gripped his left hand with her right hand. Horatio looked down at her hand around his, a little confused and then looked up to Zoë. Her face had drained of all colour and her breathing was heavy. She was unsteady on her feet and stumbled slightly.

"Ho…ratio" she said as she exhaled.

"Zoë? Zoë!" He said as he realised that she was just about to collapse. Her legs buckled and she began to fall with her eyes rolling back. In one smooth move Horatio managed to catch her with his right arm around her back and his left holding on to her waist. He picked her up, with his arm around her back and his left under her legs as he rushed over to the ambulance. One of the fire and rescue crew quickly took Zoë out of his arms and placed her on the floor on a ground sheet and called one of the paramedics over. The paramedic ran over whilst the other one made sure Ryan was okay.

"What happened?" He said as he ran over.

"She just collapsed, she went pale and then collapsed." Horatio said looking up to the paramedic worried.

The paramedic knelt down. "Okay, what's her name?" He asked.

"Zoë Chambers." Horatio replied quickly. The paramedic looked into her eyes.

"Does she have any known medical problems?"

"Just asthma" Horatio said looking down at Zoë.

"Did she say if she had any neck or back pain?"

"No, umm… she wouldn't admit to pain even if she had it anyway." Horatio said running his hand through his hair.

"Get me another spinal board, collar and blocks now please." The paramedic said to the fire crewmate, he returned with the items.

"I need some help over here please!" The paramedic called to the fire and rescue crew. They carefully moved her on to the spinal board and secured her.

"Let's get her in the ambulance." The paramedic said as they picked her up, Horatio was quick to follow. They opened Zoë's shirt and placed another set of ECG leads on her chest as they listened to her breathing.

"I'm going to follow in my hummer." Horatio said as one of the paramedics got out and closed the doors. Horatio ran over to his hummer and jumped in and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

He arrived with the ambulance and parked up. He got out and rushed over to the ambulance where both Ryan and Zoë were being unloaded. Nathan and Zak were waiting at the doors.

"Zak, you take Ryan, I've got Zoë." They both barked orders at the various team members. They were both taken through to resus where they were both deemed stable and then taken for full CT scans. Horatio waited in the waiting room again. He pulled out his phone and dialled for Eric.

"Eric?" Horatio asked.

"H, everything okay with Ryan?" Eric asked concerned.

"I'm not sure, they were both involved in a serious accident, they've both just been taken up for CT scans." Horatio said.

"Oh no, are they okay though?" Eric asked.

"I think so, they're in good hands, both of them had it bad though." Horatio said bluntly.

"I'll inform Alexx, do you want me to come over?" Eric asked.

"No, you need to stay there just in case there's a call out and I appreciate that, thank you Eric." Horatio said.

"Okay H, anything you need, you call okay? I'll be over later."

"Thank you Eric." Horatio said as he hung up. Once they were stable and had the scans finished, they were taken through into a double room and Nathan went to find Horatio.

"They're both stable, I'm just going to have a look at their CT scans and then I can let you know more. If you want to follow me, I'll take you through to them."

"Thank you Nathan, are they in the same room?" Horatio said as he followed Nathan.

"Yes, I thought they'd be more comfortable, I know they're going to be worried about each other when they wake up." Nathan said as he turned to Horatio.

"Have you sedated them?" Horatio asked.

"No, they are just unconscious, I'm hoping that they'll come around soon, they're probably going to be confused and may not remember what happened, as I say, I'll know more when I look at the scans." Nathan said as he opened the door. Horatio entered and looked at them both. They were both lying in the beds and looked asleep; both of them had wires attached to their chests and pulse oximeters on their fingers. The heart rates were at different times so the machines beeped at different intervals.

"I'll be back soon." Nathan said as he walked off. Horatio walked over and sat in the chair in the middle of the two beds and put his head in his hands.

Zoë's scream "RYAN!" radiated around his head, again and again. '_What could have possibly happened to cause this?!"_ Horatio asked himself still hearing her scream. He took a deep breath and lost himself in his thoughts. His phone then vibrated in his breast pocket and he answered.

"Horatio Caine." He answered as he rubbed his eyes with his other hand then realised he had dried blood on his hands. He exhaled.

"Horatio? It's Alexx, is everything alright? Eric told me what happened, how are they?" She asked

"Alexx, Nathan said that they're stable, he's just looking over their CT scans now." Horatio said as he leant on over with his elbows on his knees.

"Okay honey, how are you holding up?" She asked.

"I'm fine Alexx, just waiting to hear the news. They're both collared, boarded and unconscious." He said as he glanced at the both of them.

"That's probably just precautionary honey. Nathan will take good care of them. Don't worry honey." Alexx said calmly.

"You didn't see the hummer Alexx, it was a wreck, I'm surprised that they're even alive, I'm surprised that Zoë was able to look after Ryan!" Horatio said as he looked over to Zoë.

"Zoë what?"

"When I arrived, they were both unconscious, Zoë woke up and just took charge of the situation, she made sure Ryan was okay, she did the paramedics job for them!" Horatio said with a small smile knowing that that's just what Zoë would do.

"Well that's a very good sign Horatio."

"Yes, but then she just collapsed." He exhaled with the smile slowly disappearing.

"Okay honey, they're both going to be okay. I'll be over later, I need to go now. Hang in there Horatio." She said calmly.

"Thanks Alexx." Horatio said as they both hung up. Horatio put the phone in his trouser pocket and walked over to the en-suite and washed the blood off his hands. '_I don't even know who's blood this is…'_ He thought to himself before he walked out of the en-suite and glanced over to both Zoë and Ryan he then walked out when his impatience to find out whether they'd broken anything over took. He found Nathan sat at a computer looking over their CT scans. Nathan looked up at Horatio and gave him a gentle smile, he could see the Horatio was worried sick. "Ryan is completely unscathed, he doesn't have any breaks, he should be waking up soon – he has a concussion, but other than that he'll be okay – just a few cuts and bruises."

"And Zoë?" Horatio asked.

"I'm getting there." Nathan replied. "She has a small hairline fracture along her collarbone, it won't need surgery or to be reset, it's stable, it's just going to hurt her." Nathan said warmly and Horatio nodded as she glanced to the computer monitor and saw what looked like CT scans.

"She's going to be in a bit of discomfort and won't be able to use her arm too much, I'll put her in a sling which I know she'll love, but it'll heal nicely. She's also got a concussion and a few cuts and bruises, but she'll be okay." Nathan said with a gentle smile and then realised Horatio was staring at the screen.

"What's that?" Horatio asked as he pointed to the monitor. It was a zoomed in picture of Zoë's chest. Horatio knew it was Zoë's scans as it had her details on the screen too.

"What?" Nathan asked looking at the screen, just wishing he'd turned the monitor off, but Horatio had caught him by surprise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Oh, erm… they're old fractures and breaks." Nathan said looking at Horatio.

"They're quiet extensive, did you know about these from her previous CT scans?" Horatio said as he studied the scans.

"I'm not saying anything, last time I tried she snapped at me. You shouldn't have seen that either." Nathan said as he turned the monitor off.

"Is it just on her chest? What could have caused something like that?" Horatio asked curiously and concerned. Nathan looked at him and debated whether to say anything or not.

"Thank you Nathan, you've just given me the answer." Horatio said looking at him. Nathan quickly got up and walked away wishing he'd noticed Horatio walking over to him. '_Why's he so damn smart?'_ Nathan asked himself. Horatio then walked into their room again and looked over to Zoë and he felt overwhelmed with his own emotions, he had pieced the signs together in his own head, but still couldn't assume anything because he could have it completely wrong.

"I'm so sorry." He quietly said to her as he gently stroked her hand. He let go of her hand and sat down again, just thinking.

Zoë began to stir and Horatio stood up and looked over to her. She began to move her head as she could feel the restraints on it and the strap over her chest and legs. She opened her eyes wide and began to struggle.

"Hey, sweetheart, it's okay. You're in hospital, you're okay. You're on a spinal board." She looked at him and didn't really understand him and continued to struggle. He took a hold of her lower right arm and shoulder and gently stroked her arm with his thumb.

"Sweetheart, listen to me, you're okay. Try not to move." He said looking down at her with concerned eyes.

"Horatio?" She said quietly.

"Yes, I'm here sweetheart." He said and she began to struggle less.

"What… Wh… where am I?" She said as she tried to sit up but was restrained.

"You're in hospital Zoë."

"What? Why?" She said as she tried to sit up again.

"Sweetheart, calm down. You were in a car accident."

"What? Was anyone hurt? How?" She questioned looking over to him noticing the blood on his shirt.

"You weren't hurt were you?!" She said raising her voice worried. He saw that she had noticed the blood on his shirt.

"No, this isn't my blood. I wasn't involved, I just found you." Horatio said.

"Was anyone else hurt?" Zoë asked again.

"Ryan was in the hummer too." Horatio hesitantly said hoping she'd remain calm.

"WHAT? Is he okay?" She almost shouted.

"He's okay, he's just over there." Nathan walked back in and saw Zoë struggling in the restraints.

"Woah, hold on, let me get you out of those." Nathan said as he rushed over and undid the belts and straps on the blocks. She sat up instantly and looked over to Ryan.

"Slow down, you're going to hurt yourself!" Nathan said shocked.

"Who was driving?" Zoë asked.

"You were." Horatio answered.

"How? How did we crash?!" Zoë asked impatiently.

"I don't know." Horatio said as he looked at her hearing her scream Ryan's name again. She looked down and saw her light blue shirt covered in blood and mostly open. She pulled the wires off and the pulse oximeter, she then pulled the drip out.

"Zoë, lie back down please." Nathan asked as Zoë got off the bed. She completely ignored him as she put her full weight down on her feet.

"Zoë, please get back into bed." Nathan asked calmly as she fell to the side towards Horatio who caught her and held her tight.

"Sweetheart, do what Nathan is asking please." Horatio calmly asked as he had a hold of her. Zoë wriggled out of his grip as he loosened it as he didn't want to stress her out anymore. She stumbled over to Ryan's bed and leant on it.

"Is he okay?" She asked as she ran a hand through his blood matted brown hair.

"He's okay, just cuts and bruises, he does have a concussion but he should be waking up soon." Nathan said as he approached her.

He placed two hands on her shoulders and gently tried to pull her away as he told to lie down again.

"Ouch! Nathan get off me." She said getting a little stressed as she moved out of his grip.

"I'm sorry Zoë, but you need to be lying down, you've been through a lot." Nathan said cautiously knowing that Zoë is probably feeling very vulnerable and temperamental at the moment. She leant over Ryan closer.

"I'm so sorry sweetie." She said as she kissed his forehead. Nathan approached her and stood next to her, he began to undo the belts around Ryan. She stepped away and flinched from him.

"Woah, Zoë… I'm just getting this stuff off him, it's okay." Nathan said feeling guilty that he should have warned her. He backed off and walked around to the other side and undid the straps from the blocks and pulled the blocks off and then pulled the plate from behind his head. She stroked his hair and placed her left hand on his. Horatio admired how much she cared for Ryan, but at the same time wishing she'd show the same affection towards him. Zoë stood back up.

"Are you sure he's okay?" She asked him.

"Yes, you however, have a fractured collar bone and should be–" Nathan stopped midsentence then asked. "Zoë? Are you okay?" He noticed how her face drained of the colour.

"Horatio get her!" Nathan yelled as Zoë's eyes rolled back and she slowly fell as Horatio darted over to her and caught her, he pulled her in close towards him. He couldn't move, if he did, she'd fall to the floor; he didn't have a grip on her just the pressure of him pulling her into him was keeping her up. Nathan rushed around helped Horatio. Horatio adjusted his grip and then held on to her properly as Nathan took a hold of her legs, together they carefully put her back on the bed. Nathan rolled Zoë towards them.

"Hold her Horatio." Nathan said as he let go, Horatio moved to place a hand on her hip and keep her on her side as Nathan pulled the board from the bed.

"There you go, thank you Horatio." Nathan said as he leant over and eased Zoë on to her back. He pulled her shirt apart and put the leads back on and Horatio looked back over to Ryan. Zoë came around again and blinked a few times to get rid of the fuzziness.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Nathan asked as he shone the light into Zoë's eyes.

"Like I've had enough of hospitals" she said as she moved her head away from the light.

"That's the answer I'm looking for." Nathan said with a smile.

"Do you remember what happened?" Nathan asked as he stood back and pulled the safety bar up.

"I'm not going to fall out of bed you know!" She said looking at him.

"I know that, but it'll slow you down if you try and get out of bed…" He said with a small smile.

"Fair enough" she said as she looked back around to Ryan.

"Can I at least sit up?" She asked as she looked back over to Nathan.

"Yes." He said with a smile as he winched the head of the bed up a bit.

"How's he doing?" She asked looking back over to him.

"He's doing well, now relax please and answer my question." Nathan said with a small smile. "Do you remember anything about what happened?

"Ryan was unwell… I...I was bringing him here?" She said with lowered eyebrows looking at Horatio for conformation. He nodded at her.

"Then what happened?" Nathan questioned.

Zoë looked down and covered her chest as best she could. "I…I don't know." She put her head in her hands. "I could have killed him!" Zoë said very angry with herself.

"Zoë, I highly doubt it was your fault, you're an excellent driver, something must have happened to cause this." Horatio said trying to reassure her as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes thinking how it could have turned out.

"It's okay sweetheart." Horatio said with a small smile.

"Do you remember what happened after the accident?" Nathan questioned.

"I remember waking up here, but that's all." She looked up to Horatio.

"Sweetheart, you were on the phone to me when you had the accident. You shouted Ryan's name before the phone went dead, can you think why that may be?" Zoë looked down and fiddled with her fingers trying to think.

"No." She said with sadness filling her eyes looking up to Horatio. She then put her head back and ran her hands through her hair; she caught the wound and quickly recoiled her hands.

"Ouch." She said looking at her hands.

"You have a nasty gash on your head, we've stitched and bandaged it up, but it's going to hurt." Nathan said as Zoë looked up at him.

"Do you want any pain medication for that collar bone of yours?" Nathan asked.

"No." Zoë said quickly as she looked over to Ryan.

"He just moved!" Zoë said as she sat up more.

"Ryan just moved!" Zoë said with a smile appearing across her face. Nathan looked over to Ryan and saw him laying still.

"Zoë, perhaps you should lie down…" Nathan asked.

"NO! Ryan moved! I saw him." Zoë said as she pulled the bar down by Horatio and swung her legs over the side.

"Zoë, you need to be sitting down at least." Nathan said running his hands through his hair as she again pulled the leads off her chest. She jumped off the bed.

"Zoë, lie down, please do as Nathan asks." Horatio said cautiously unsure of the mental state she was in. She walked over to Ryan's bed.

"Sweetie, are you with us?" She said as she ran a hand through his hair and stroked his lower arm delicately. Horatio stood closely behind her as did Nathan knowing that there was no point in arguing with her. The least they could do was make sure she didn't hurt herself if she collapsed again.

Ryan opened his eyes and peered into Zoë's which were inches away from his.

"Zoë?" He said dryly.

"Yes, it's me darling." Zoë said with a huge smile as she closed her eyes and sighed in relief. She ran her hand through his hair again.

"Ryan?" Nathan questioned as he walked around the bed giving Horatio the eye to keep an eye on Zoë. Ryan turned his head to look at Nathan.

"Do you know where you are Ryan?" Nathan questioned as he shone the light in his eyes.

"At a guess, in hospital?" Ryan answered as he looked around and then back to Zoë. He could see the worry in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a small smile.

"Yes, I'm fine; the question is are you okay?" Zoë said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm… I'm a little tired, and have a bit of a headache… but I'm fine." Ryan answered.

"Nathan, Ryan was unwell this morning; I was bringing him in… I can't quite remember why though." Zoë said to Nathan.

"We've taken bloods, we'll find out soon enough." Nathan said with a smile to her.

"What happened?" Ryan questioned.

"You were in a car accident." Nathan said to him.

"Horatio? Are you okay?" Ryan asked looking at the blood on his shirt.

"I'm fine Mr. Wolfe, it's not my blood." Horatio said with a smile.

"What happened? How did we crash? Who was driving? I don't remember a thing."

"Zoë was driving, we're not sure how it happened yet, but you're both very lucky to be alive." Horatio said as Ryan looked back up to Zoë who had tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ryan asked.

"Yes! I'm just happy that you're okay!" She said as she ran her hand up Ryan's arm. Zoë stood at the bed with Horatio stood behind her as Nathan checked Ryan over. His mental and motor skills were fine.

"Zoë, will you please get back into bed now that you know Ryan's okay?" Nathan questioned. She looked up at him and gave him a nod. As she stood up straight she realised her top was still mostly undone. Ryan caught a full view and looked away quickly.

"Oh gosh, sorry Ryan. I didn't realise it was open!" She said embarrassed. She quickly turned around and started to do the buttons up when she started to have flash-backs. She stared at the wall and took a step back.

"Zoë?" Horatio questioned not sure what was going on with her, he stepped forward behind her and placed his right hand on her back and left on her arm.

"Zoë, are you okay?" Nathan asked as he walked around the bed and stood in front of her as she covered her mouth in shock.

"The hummer, it was wrapped around a pole." She dropped her head in shame. "No, no." She said as stared at the floor. She then had another and saw Ryan slumped in the seat again. "Ryan!" She said quietly.

"Come on, sit down Zoë." Nathan said as he gently guided her back as she leant against the bed still staring at the floor. She looked up at Ryan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Ryan… you… I… I thought… you were dead." She said as tears welled up in her eyes again still covering her mouth.

"Is that why you crashed?" Nathan asked confused.

"No, after the crash" Zoë said as she exhaled looking utterly shocked. Horatio placed his hand on her upper arm and stroked it gently.

"It's okay sweetheart." Horatio said with caring eyes.

"Horatio, you held his head… you… you had our blood all over your hands." She said as she exhaled then looked back over to Ryan with soft eyes. Ryan's eyes dropped back down to her chest and she realised her shirt was still partially undone.

"Sorry Ryan." She said as she did the rest of her shirt up. She looked back up to him concentrating again. "I… I remember getting out of my seat and standing over you." Zoë said as if she was daydreaming, she said it calmly as her eyes glazed over as she began to remember the scene clearly. "I checked your head and then checked you over properly… you were just unconscious." Ryan stared at her, partially confused, partially worried about her.

"It's okay Zoë, over time, you'll remember more. Just lie back for me please sweet." Nathan said gently seeing she was very vulnerable and could snap at him at any minute, he didn't want to stress her out anymore. Nathan gently helped her lay back as she seemed to stare at the wall. Nathan got a page – their blood results were ready.

"Your blood results are ready; I'll be back in a few minutes." Nathan said as he left the room.

"You're okay sweetheart." Horatio said softly. Zoë blinked and snapped out of her daze and looked over to Horatio and then to Ryan.

"I'm so sorry." She said to him.

"You don't need to be. I'm sure it wasn't your fault." Ryan said reassuring her.

"I just wish I could remember what happened." Zoë said putting her head back.

"I'm sure you'll remember soon enough." Horatio said with a small reassuring smile, he knew Zoë was having a hard time; all he could do was reassure her.

"How are you feeling Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio asked as he turned to him.

"Pretty good considering we crashed, I've got a little bit of a sore face, probably from the air bag." Ryan said as he winched his bed up a little so he could sit up.

"Oh pretty boy, your face will heal soon enough." Zoë said with a widening smile, he turned and grinned back to her.

"You know, you two still haven't told me how that came around…" Horatio said with a smile.

"Well, Ryan was–"

"Zoë, I don't think this is the time or the place." Ryan interrupted as he eyed the door.

"I personally think it adds to the comedy value…" Zoë grinned at him as she opened her mouth to tell Horatio again she was interrupted before she could even say anything. Nathan walked back in reading the results.

"Well good news is that both of your blood work is fine, Ryan, you've got a little higher white blood cell count, but you're probably just fighting an infection." Nathan said as he continued to scan across the results.

"That makes sense, Zoë was bringing him in as he had a slight fever and was delirious after he collapsed this morning." Horatio added.

"I remember! We were in the lab! Eric came in and distracted us… we ended up teasing you." Zoë said with a grin widening.

"You collapsed, you came round and were not yourself, you refused to go to the hospital, but I insisted and we helped you out to my hummer… it gets hazy from there." Zoë said looking down again.

"Don't worry, it'll come back." Nathan said with a small smile.

"Zoë, I should be able to discharge you in a few hours if you're well from now on. So that means no jumping off the bed! But I'm not going to allow you to drive until I find out what caused the accident today." He said with a small smile. Just stared at him happy that she was going to be released, but annoyed at his comment.

"What?" She said lowering her eyebrows.

"I can't let you drive if I don't know what caused it, you could have passed out, or you could have fallen asleep?" Nathan questioned.

"Certainly not! I was wide awake and healthy this morning!" She said, not liking being accused.

"She was okay this morning." Horatio added. Nathan exhaled, then asked to put the ECG leads back on. After that he then looked over to Ryan. Zoë did her shirt up as much as she could.

"You're probably going to be here a little longer; I need to make sure you're okay." Nathan said to Ryan. Ryan gave him a nod.

"I'll be back a little later; you should both try and get some sleep." Nathan said as he exited.

"I'm just going to make a phone call, I'll be right back." Horatio said as he walked out of the room and phoned Alexx. Zoë waited for him to leave the room when she got back out of bed, pulled the leads off and walked over to Ryan.

"They said you need to rest." Ryan said as he looked up at her.

"I know." She said with a small smile as he raised an eyebrow to her and she leant on the safety bar.

"I'm so sorry Ryan, I feel so guilty… I don't remember what happened though!" She said as she looked at him. She gently stroked his arm.

"Zoë, I'm okay, you don't need to feel guilty! We came out of it alive and well." He said trying to reassure her, placing his hand over hers. Zoë gave a small forced smile and nodded. She leant over and placed a delicate kiss on his cheek. She pulled back and he could see that she was highly distressed, but could feel his cheek tingling with a warm sensation. He wanted her to kiss him again, but on the lips.

"Look, this wasn't your fault. We're okay, that's all that matters. Okay?" Ryan said as he very gently placed his hand on her cheek and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. She looked at him and gave him a nod with a better smile.

"I'm so happy that you're okay." She said with a proper smile as she gently placed a hand over his arm that was currently still holding her face. She gently rubbed it with her thumb.

"And I'm happy that you're okay." He said looking back to her, her eyes studied him and then looked down at his open shirt. He dropped his hand from her face with a smile.

"Do you want to change my nick name from pretty boy to something more like… Mr Muscle?" He said with a very cheeky grin as he noticed her glance at his bare chest.

"Erm… I'm happy with pretty boy." She said with a cheeky grin back at him.

"Really? Nothing like sexy or stud or perhaps even sexy stud come to mind?" He said looking at her with a gleaming cheeky grin.

"Hmm… I still quite like the name pretty boy…" She said with a smile as she swiped a bit of hair from his forehead. The door opened and Horatio stepped back in and stared at Zoë with his hands on his hips, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Okay, okay I'm going back to the bed." Zoë said with a small cheeky grin hoping that he wouldn't be too mad with her. He walked over to the window with a small smile.

"And what are you going to do?" Horatio questioned as he looked outside.

"Rest" Zoë said with a grin.

"You got it in one!" Horatio said with his smile widening.

"I'm just going to make another call, I'll be right back – stay in bed this time!" He said with a stern but light expression as he walked out. He got himself a coffee then rang Eric to make sure he was okay at the lab. Zoë quickly fell asleep and Ryan soon after. Horatio walked in 20 minutes after he left along with Nathan who gently undid her top to attach the leads on again. He had her top almost completely undone when he attached the first few leads as Horatio looked out of the window. He went to attach the 3rd when Zoë woke up feeling something move on her chest. In lightning fast moves Zoë's right hand had grabbed a hold of his tie and her left came up and grabbed his throat. She pulled with her right hand forcing his throat further into her left hand. Horatio turned around to see what the noise was and his eyes widened as he rushed over to them. She quickly studied Nathan and released him once she realised who she had a hold of.

"Nathan… I'm… I'm so sorry. I thought someone… I'm really very sorry." Nathan loosened his tie and cleared his throat.

"I'm so sorry." She said feeling very guilty.

"Don't worry…" he said as he cleared his throat again.

"I understand… just remind me never to attach ECG leads again while you sleep…" He said with a small smile and red face. She put her hand to her mouth in shock.

"I… I didn't mean to–"

"Seriously, don't worry Zoë, I completely understand. It's good to know that you don't stop protecting yourself!" He said with a smile. She looked over to Horatio who was stunned.

"Horatio, I–"

"Don't worry; I'm sure I'd react the same if someone was fiddling around with me while I slept!" Horatio said trying to not look at her open top.

"Jesus Christ… you boys have had enough of seeing me with my shirt open! How embarrassing." She said as she covered herself again as Nathan wrote down a few things and then excused himself.

She then glanced over to Ryan to make sure she hadn't woken him. Horatio took a deep breath and turned around to look back out of the window as Zoë relaxed again. He lost himself in deep thought and Zoë could see that. She closed her eyes knowing that he'd be there for some time. She fell asleep and was assaulted with flash-backs of the crash again, she had been asleep for about 50 minutes when the flash-backs began. She shifted in her sleep catching Horatio's attention. He came over to her bed and glanced up to Ryan who was sleeping peacefully. Zoë's eyes shot open and she took a deep breath.

"Sweetheart, you're okay. It was just a dream." Horatio softly said. She looked over to Ryan and then back over to Horatio.

"Horatio, I saw how it happened. I saw how the crash happened…" She said as she swallowed and took a deep breath, raising her eyebrows.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"How?" He asked her with his face growing concerned.

"It's stupid!" She said as he put her head in her hands and brought her knees up to rest her elbows on.

"Just explain it to me." He said gently.

"Horatio, I... it's stupid. "

"It's okay; just describe it all to me." He said placing a gentle hand on her arm. Zoë took a breath and looked up to him; she dropped her legs back down to the bed.

"Is Ryan fully asleep?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes." Horatio said looking over to Ryan as the door opened and Nathan walked back in.

"Nathan, can you give us a minute please?" Horatio asked softly.

"Of course, come and get me when you're ready." Nathan said as he turned around and walked out.

"Are you sure Ryan's asleep?" Zoë said

"Yes I'm certain." Horatio said as he looked at her with caring eyes. She wasn't sure how he was going to react. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

"Eric had helped me get Ryan into the passenger seat; he had a fever and was delirious and obviously confused." Zoë took another deep breath and looked up to him. He urged her to go on. "We were driving and he was becoming more delirious by the second, you rang me and I kept my concentration on the road." She looked at him with tears almost in her eyes and then sat forward and bowed her head into her hands. "We could have died." She mumbled, upset with herself.

Horatio gently rubbed her back. "You're doing well sweetheart, it's okay." He reassured her as she took a few deep breaths.

"You're doing really, really well sweetheart." Horatio said very softly still rubbing her back.

"It's stupid Horatio, please just forget it." She said as she looked up at him with a single tear rolling down her cheek. He gently wiped the tear away from her cheek with his thumb.

"Sweetheart, I'm not going to make you tell me if you really don't want to." Horatio said as he lowered his head to her level to meet her watery eyes with this caring blues. She gave him a small smile and a nod as she exhaled, calming herself down. Horatio pulled the safety bar down and sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her with caring eyes, giving her a sense of security. She took another breath as she looked into his eyes and they seemed to calm her down.

"I was…" She began and took another breath and exhaled looking down. She met his gaze once more. "I was concentrating on the road and… and Ryan was obviously not himself at all…" Zoë broke the sentence again and looked at Horatio more intensely.

He placed his hand over hers saying "you're doing so well sweetheart" as he looked at her with his crystal blue eyes.

She took another deep breath and exhaled. "I.."

Shall try and get the next chapter up today as this was only a very short one.

Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

He placed his hand over hers saying "you're doing so well sweetheart." As he looked at her with his crystal blue eyes.

She took another deep breath and exhaled. "I.."

She looked at Horatio who gave her a nod. "I was driving down the road when… when Ryan… it wasn't his fault!" Zoë said with her head down trying to skip over it, she looked back deep into his eyes and saw how much he cares.

"You won't tell him, will you?" Zoë asked.

"If you don't want me to, I won't." Horatio said sincerely.

She took another breath. "Ryan was completely delirious, he reached out and…" She broke again trying to think how to word it. "He… he ran his hand up my inner thigh – it made me jump. I told you it was stupid, I shouldn't have jumped! It wasn't his fault at all. He didn't know what he was doing; he didn't even know where he was for God's sake! It was my fault!" A few tears fell from her eyes as Horatio leant in and gently pulled her towards him.

"It's neither of your faults; don't blame yourself. I can completely understand how it would make you jump. If he ran his hand up my thigh, I'm certain I'd react in the same way!" Horatio said with a very caring expression as he gently placed his hand on the back of her head. Zoë exhaled steadily.

"He didn't know what he was doing; I don't want you to blame him." Zoë said brokenly and quiet.

"I'm not blaming him." Horatio said softly.

"I'm so sorry." Zoë said muffled into his chest.

"Don't be sorry." She pulled away from Horatio as he placed his right hand on her cheek. "Listen to me sweetheart, it wasn't your fault." Horatio said sincerely with caring eyes.

"I feel pathetic!" She said angry at herself.

"Zoë listen to me, you're not pathetic and it wasn't your fault. The main thing is that you're both safe now." He looked up to the monitor and saw her heartbeat increased.

"I keep seeing it Horatio! I shouted his name as everything spun out of control and then everything went black." She said as she looked up at him.

"I know sweetheart, but please listen to me." Horatio said as he placed his hand on her face to wipe away the tears again. "This wasn't your fault, it was an involuntary response – not even you can stop those. It'll slowly go away, everything will get better, I need you to trust me." Horatio said knowing how hurt she was.

"You won't tell him will you?" Zoë questioned.

"If you don't want me too I won't, but I'm sure he's just as curious to know how it happened as you were. Perhaps you should think about it." Horatio said softly.

"I bet my make-up has run hasn't it?" She said looking up at him with a very small smile.

"Sweetheart, I think that's the least of your worries at the moment." Horatio said as he withdrew his hand from her face with a smile at her as a wide gleaming smile appeared as she looked down. It made him smile more knowing that at least she's smiling now. She looked back up to him with a smile as she nodded at him.

"Can I go and get Nathan now?" He asked with a small smile.

"Can you wait a moment please? I just need to check something." She said as she reached over and grabbed her handbag which had been placed on the bedside table. She got out a mirror and looked at her face. Horatio chuckled a little as he got up off the bed and walked over to the window.

"Well, the least I can do is get rid of these panda-eyes." She said as she pulled out a baby wipe and wiped the make-up and the small amount of dried blood off that they had missed when cleaning the wound.

"Now you can go and get Nathan." She said with a small smile as she threw the baby wipe in the bin the other side of the bed. Horatio gave her a nod and walked out to find Nathan. Zoë looked back over to Ryan who was still sleeping peacefully. Nathan and Horatio walked back in.

"How are we doing then? Did you get much sleep?" Nathan said with a smile completely unaware of the conversation Horatio and Zoë just had.

"I'm doing well thanks, yeah, I got a bit." She said as he walked closer to her.

"You… look a little different." Nathan asked as he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"You mean that I don't have blood all over my face anymore?" She said with a small smile.

"Ah, that must be it!" He said with a small smile carefully thinking about his words before they spill out of his mouth.

"Things are going to start hurting now, and you'll probably find that you'll be a little stiff as the adrenaline has completely worn off." Nathan said as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, I gathered that." Zoë said with a small smile.

"Is there anywhere that particularly hurts?" Nathan asked as he studied her.

"No." She said immediately, which indicated to Nathan that she was in some sort of pain.

"Would you mind if I–" he started as he gestured to her abdomen.

"No." She said with a small smile relaxing a little more. As Nathan pulled her shirt open Horatio instantly looked away respecting Zoë's privacy and walked over to the window. He really wanted to keep an eye on Nathan to make sure he didn't step out of line, but Zoë needed her privacy and he knew that. Nathan gently palpated at Zoë's abdomen and then reached the area where the seatbelt had crossed her abdomen. Zoë sat up and hissed in pain.

"I'm sorry Zoë, I need to check it over." Nathan said as Horatio turned and faced him clearly not happy.

"Try and relax for me honey, I know it's difficult, but I have to make sure you don't have any new injuries or injuries that have exacerbated." Nathan said as he gently helped Zoë to sit back. Horatio looked out of the window again but kept an eye on Nathan out of the corner of his eye.

He gently moved up to her ribs where there was a seatbelt mark beginning to show itself as the bruises developed. Nathan ran his hand up through the middle of her chest.

"Okay, this is going to hurt a little, are you sure you don't want any pain medication?" Nathan said stopping short of her collar bone.

"No, just go ahead, it doesn't hurt much at all." She said with a small half forced smile. Nathan very gently checked her collar bone out and it seemed to be in good condition.

"Well done, that's all I want to do for now." He said as she took a step back and Zoë done her shirt up as much as it would go with the leads sticking out of the top.

"Now, do you remember anything more about the crash?" Nathan asked casually as he wrote down a few things in her notes. She didn't answer him and looked down over at the floor in the corner as Horatio came back over.

"Zoë? Do you remember anything else?" Nathan asked as he looked up at her.

"You remember how the crash happened?" He pressed. Zoë took a breath and looked up to Horatio. Nathan looked at them confused.

"Is this what I walked in on earlier?" He asked and then Zoë looked down at her feet under the blanket not wanting to answer, feeling embarrassed and still guilty.

"Zoë you know I can't clear you to drive unless I know what caused the crash." Nathan said crossing his arms and holding a strong stance. She looked over to Horatio not sure what she wanted.

"Do you want me to–" Zoë nodded at him. "Please." Zoë said looking up at him.

"Nathan, can I have a few words outside please?" Nathan looked up at Horatio and then followed Horatio out. Zoë heard their muffled voices through the door as Horatio explained it all very calmly to Nathan. They walked back in; Nathan looked at her with soft eyes and gave her a nod.

Ryan began to stir as Nathan turned around to see how he was doing. Ryan opened his eyes as Nathan approached his bed.

"How are you feeling?" Nathan asked as he leant on the safety bars.

"Better." Ryan said sleepily as Zoë looked over at him with a caring smile. Horatio walked into the middle of the beds. Nathan checked Ryan over just as he had done with Zoë. The seatbelt mark on him was also just developing from a red mark to a darker bruise. Zoë pulled the leads from her chest again and then pulled the safety bar down as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Nathan was the other side of Ryan's bed when he looked up from Ryan.

"Zoë, back into bed please." Nathan asked softly as she slipped herself off the bed and stumbled forward when Horatio grabbed her and held her steady.

"You should get back into bed Zoë." Horatio said softly to her.

"I know I should. But could you please give us a few minutes? Please? I'll go right back to bed after." Zoë asked as Horatio loosened his grip on her.

Horatio looked over at Nathan, who gave them a nod. "Of course" Horatio said giving her a nod.

"Give me a shout if you need me." Nathan said as he exhaled finishing Ryan's exam and walked out.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Horatio asked.

"Yes." Zoë said as Horatio completely let go of her. He gave her a nod and walked out with Nathan.

Ryan sat up a little more and looked at Zoë slightly confused. "Are you okay?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I just need to speak with you… about the crash." Zoë said as she looked at him and leant on his bed. Ryan gave her a nod.

"Ryan…" She said as she exhaled. "Ryan, you were unwell, you were delirious, you didn't know where you were or what you were doing… I was on the phone with Horatio and concentrating on the road…" Zoë said looking at him searching for the right words. She looked up at the ceiling, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat. Ryan saw her discomfort and placed a gentle hand on hers.

"Do you remember any of it?" She asked looking down at him.

"No." He said looking at her confused.

Zoë took his hand and gently stroked it with both of her thumbs. "Ryan you… you didn't know what you were doing and I had my full concentration on the road… when you… you reached out and ran your hand up my inner thigh. It made me jump, obviously not expecting it. It wasn't your fault at all and I don't want you to blame yourself. You were unwell. Please don't blame yourself; if anything it's my fault, I shouldn't have jumped." Zoë said looking down at the bed, Ryan didn't say anything so she looked back up to him. He looked shocked.

"Zoë, I'm… I'm so sorry." Ryan said as he swallowed.

"It wasn't your fault; you don't need to be sorry sweetie." Zoë said gripping his hand a little harder.

"I don't care if I wasn't well, that's… you shouldn't have had to deal with that." Ryan said feeling guilty himself.

"Honey, you didn't even know where you were, it wasn't your fault! I don't blame you at all and neither should you."

"I'm still so sorry Zoë." Ryan said looking up into her eyes, she took a hold of his hand and gently stroked his arm with the other hand.

"Don't be, the main thing is that we're okay." Zoë said to him with a small smile.

"I just thought you'd want to know how it happened, and I couldn't lie to you." Zoë said honestly. Ryan looked up at her and gave her a small smile still shocked about what she had just told him. He couldn't believe that he'd do such a thing to Zoë.

"Honey, I really don't want you to blame yourself. I just want to forget anything happened, okay?" Zoë said to him looking into his eyes. Ryan swallowed again and gave her a small nod.

"Hug?" She said with a small shy smile.

"Yeah." Ryan answered with a small smile on his face as Zoë bent over the bed as Ryan moved closer to her. Zoë wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck gently as his arms wrapped around her back, making sure to be careful of his drip. She kissed him on the cheek as she hugged him. As they broke from the hug Zoë hissed in pain slightly.

"Sorry." Ryan said thinking he hurt her.

"It wasn't you honey, it's this damn collar bone." She said with a smile.

"Is it broken?" Ryan asked looking at her.

"No, it's just a small hairline fracture." She said with a smile. "Shall I call them back in now?" She said as she stroked his hand gently. Ryan gave her a nod as she let go of his hand.

She slowly walked over to the door and opened it. Horatio and Nathan looked round and broke from their conversation.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked as Zoë gave him a nod and small smile.

"Come on then, let's get you back to bed." Nathan said softly as he walked in with Horatio following. Nathan gently placed a hand on her back as he walked her back over to her bed.

"I must say, you've both made an excellent recovery, I'd say that you can both go home later today." Zoë and Ryan smiled at him, happy to know that they can get out of there quickly.

"I'll be back a little later and you both should get some rest before I let you go." Nathan said looking at both of them. They nodded at him and Zoë relaxed back into the bed. Pulling her shirt closed more.

"Before you sleep, can I please attach those ECG leads once more?" Nathan asked a little cautious.

"Yes." Zoë said with a small slightly shy and embarrassed smile. Nathan pulled her shirt open and picked up the leads as Horatio looked outside. Nathan covered her back up again and pulled the blanket up.

"I'll see you guys later." Nathan said as he left.

"I'm just going to give Eric a call, okay? I'll be right back." Horatio said with a smile pulling his phone out of his pocket. They gave him a nod and he walked out. Zoë relaxed back into the pillow as did Ryan. They closed their eyes as they were both exhausted and they fell asleep. Horatio came back in and 3 hours passed uneventfully. Zoë took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She rubbed her face and sat up looking around. Her eyes settled on Horatio who was standing at the window in deep thought.

"How long have I been asleep?" Zoë said quietly and dryly.

"About 3 hours now." Horatio said as he turned to her and began to walk over.

"Could I have some water please?" She asked making herself a little more comfortable.

"Certainly." Horatio said as he poured her a cup of water from the jug of water on the side. He handed it to her and she quickly finished it.

"Thank you." She said as she handed the cup back to Horatio as he smiled at her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly.

"Better." She said giving him a small smile.

"I can't wait to get out of here; I think I'm spending more time here than I do at my house!" She said with a smile.

"You and me both!" Horatio said giving her a small smile. She chuckled along with Horatio and Ryan stirred, he woke up and looked over to Zoë and Horatio.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" Zoë said softly.

"Better thanks." Ryan said as he sat up more

"How long have I been asleep?" Ryan asked after he rubbed his eyes.

"3 hours." Horatio said as he placed his hand on his hip.

"Must be why I feel better then!" Ryan said with a small smile as Nathan walked in.

"How are you both feeling?" He asked seeing them both awake.

"Good." They both answered simultaneously.

"Excellent, well then, I'm going to give you both another check over and if all is well, you're both free to go." Nathan said as he checked Ryan over first – checking his motor skills and mental skills and then took the drip out along with the wires and pulse oximeter. Ryan began to do his shirt up and Nathan moved on to Zoë and did the same to her. He gently took the leads off her and she did her shirt up.

"You're free to go, the both of you. BUT, if you get any problems, you ring me or you come straight back. You can go back to work in a day or two, but you're not to do anything strenuous, especially for a few days." Nathan said warning them both. They nodded at him as they both got off the beds.

"Ah, what are you forgetting?" Nathan said as they looked at him.

"Hospital procedure?" Zoë questioned as Nathan nodded at her.

"Nathan…" She said as she exhaled raising an eyebrow at him.

"You have your procedures, and we have ours." He said as she walked out. Zoë picked up her bag and jacket. Ryan picked up his jacket and they both felt around for their badges, ID and guns.

"H, where's our stuff?" Ryan asked.

"Don't worry, it's all in my hummer, they took them off you both at the scene." Horatio said as Nathan walked back in with two folded up wheelchairs.

"You want to take Zoë?" Nathan questioned Horatio.

"Sure." He said as Nathan opened both of the wheelchairs. Horatio walked over to one and helped Zoë to sit as Nathan helped Ryan to sit.

"Here's a prescription for you both should you need some stronger painkillers." Nathan said as he handed them their prescriptions. Nathan wheeled Ryan out first and Horatio followed with Zoë. They got out the front of the hospital where they both got out of the wheelchairs and stood as Nathan folded them both up again.

"Thank you Nathan, I'm so sorry, I know I've been difficult." Zoë said with a small shy smile.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad you're okay." Nathan said as he shook Zoë's hand gently.

"Thank you Nathan, I appreciate everything." Ryan said as she shook Nathans hand.

"Thank you Doctor." Horatio said with a smile.

"Not a problem Lieutenant." Nathan said as he gave him a nod.

"Now, let's get you both home." Horatio said as he turned to walk over to his hummer.

"Ryan, I'll drop you off first as Zoë lives down the road from me." Horatio said as he looked to Ryan who gave Horatio a nod. Horatio opened the door behind the drivers' seat.

"I'll sit in the back." Ryan said as he climbed in. "You alright?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, thanks H." Ryan said and then Horatio closed the door.

"Front, ma'am?" Horatio said as he turned to Zoë who smiled at him and gave him a shy nod as they walked around to the other side and Horatio opened the door for her. She held on to the handle with her left hand and began to pull herself up.

"Ouch! Jesus Christ." She cursed as she dropped her feet back down on to the concrete.

"Are you okay?" Horatio questioned as Ryan plugged his seatbelt in.

"Yeah, my collar bone just twinged. I'm okay." She said as she protected it with her right hand.

"Here, let me help you." Horatio said as he took a hold of Zoë's right arm and helped her up.

"There you go." Horatio said as he sat down.

"Thanks Horatio." He gave her a nod and closed the door as she pulled the seatbelt over herself with her right hand. Horatio jumped into the drivers' seat.

"Ready?" Horatio asked as he turned the ignition and pulled his seatbelt over him. Zoë was having flash-backs again, remembering the journey she had taken. She remembered turning the engine on after putting Ryan's seatbelt on. Zoë placed her right hand on her leg remembering Ryan's hand run up her leg.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Horatio asked seeing the look on Zoë's face; he noticed her hand on her leg as she made a fist.

"Zoë?" Ryan asked and she snapped out of her daze.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm okay." She said with a smile as she looked back to Ryan and then to Horatio. Horatio pulled out and began to drive home keeping an eye on Zoë as he drove. Ryan sat back and closed his eyes resting. They pulled onto Ryan's road and Ryan opened his eyes knowing the turns.

"Thank you H." He said as they pulled up by Ryan's apartment.

"Not a problem Mr. Wolfe, you give me a call if you need anything and you come back to work when you feel like it, okay?" Horatio said looking at him in the mirror. Ryan gave him a nod and a smile.

Horatio took his seatbelt off.

"H it's okay, I can get out." Ryan said with a smile.

"Okay Mr. Wolfe." Horatio said as he clicked his seatbelt back in. Ryan got out and closed the door and wave them goodbye as he let himself into his apartment. Horatio drove off.

"Your stop next." Horatio said as he drove seeing a small forced smile on Zoë's face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Horatio asked as he glanced at her.

"Yeah, just… being in here has just reminded me of the crash more. That's all. I'll be fine." She said with a smile at him trying to reassure him that she was okay.

"Okay… if you need anything at all, you give me a ring. Even if you just want to talk things through. Or if you want me to pick up that prescription of yours." Horatio said with a small smile.

"Thank you Horatio." She said with a smile looking at him with caring eyes. Horatio pulled up on to her drive.

"Stay there, I'll come round and help you out." Horatio said as he unplugged his seatbelt and jumped out. Zoë undid hers as Horatio opened the door for her. He held out his hand for her as she took hold of it with her right. She leant on him, hopped out and let go of him. She picked up her bag and Horatio shut the door.

She rubbed his arm saying "thank you Horatio, I really appreciate everything you've done for me." She said with a smile.

"Not a problem Zoë, just try and get some rest and ring if you need anything." Horatio said with a smile. Zoë walked around him and let herself in to her house as she waved at Horatio. He reversed off the drive and drove back to the lab to give Eric a hand.

A couple of days passed, nothing eventful really happened until the day Zoë and Ryan went back to work. Horatio and Zoë received a voicemail.

The message on Horatio's phone said: '_Lieutenant Caine, I trust that you're well into your search for both Mason and I. Come up with anything yet? You need to be watching your back, you and your team are in for a VERY nice surprise. Mason sends his love to Marisol.' _Horatio's anger rose as he dropped his phone on the bed.

The message on Zoë's phone said: "_Detective Chambers, I hope you've recovered well after your little accident. You almost did our job for us! I don't suppose you recognise my voice, you've never met me before, but I work close with someone who's ruled your life for the past few years and he's ruled your life because I ordered him to. You see, I don't like people who mess up my plans; you were close to catching me once, but never again. I bet you know just the person. Yes, that's right, I know you know him. I know you've not had much luck finding him; you won't ever find him or me for that matter.'_ Zoë's anger levels shot up as she sat down on her bed in her pjs. '_Ratner! That bastard! That's where I know that name from!'_ She said to herself as she realised who he was.

THE END.

Next Story to come very soon - Risky Decisions - as you can see, it's going to carry on from here with a whole load of new situations.

Thank you all for reading, really enjoying this writing milarky - can't think why I've not tried it before!

Please R&R, I'd really appreciate it, thank you.

Hope you've all enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it!


End file.
